Season 5
"7 hours after the incident back at the island David and Connor finally get to the offshore military base with the help of Allan and Roger. When they get there they aren't greeted with a friendly manner. They are soon taken in for questioning and quarantine. As another day goes by General Robertson takes the 2 comrades in and starts to test on both. As they later get into the day the General throws them off the island into a deserted beach. From there they will have to figure out what to do." --Official Plot Summary of Season 5. Season 5 is, including the Last Hope, the 6th Season of Splonder Mon's Zombie Apocalypse series. It picks up where the series Last Hope left off, and follows the story of David Hawkings in his fight against the Combine. It features new characters such as Carson, Luke, and also returned old characters such as Connor Ashman. The series had the voice talents of Splonder, TheMadAussieGamer, Spartains, and Willie Iam. It was released in 2014. Plot Summary Black Mesa Sigma Season 5 picks up where The Last Hope left off, with David and Connor arriving at Black Mesa Sigma on jetskiis, presumably from the ones used by the, then deceased, Ramirez and John Colt. They are found outside by a marine, who takes them to General Robertson for questioning. Although David tries to explain he is immune, the general puts the two under quarantine, and tests them to make sure they have not been exposed to the infection. They are put in a cell, and Connor becomes increasingly aggressive, punching the guard when he tries to take a blood sample from him, however David talks him down. After the two are let out, Connor seems spiteful towards the military after how they've treated them. David leaves him in the lobby, and goes to investigate a gunshot. He finds former FBI agent Luke at the source of the noise, who had just shot an infected. The two express concern over how an infected got on the island, and decide it may not be safe to stay. Luke and David make acquaintances of each other, but, while walking through the base, suddenly find Connor murdering one of the guards on the roof. The two chase after him, and find him in General Robertson's room, about to shoot the General. David quickly knocks out Connor and saves the General. Despite David saving the General, he is outraged and exiles the three from the island. David and Luke decide they won't leave without a fight, and decide to investigate what the military has been secretly researching in the basement of the facility. After fighting several guards and scientists, they find a massive portal to another entire world, where they find strange alien creatures known as Antlions. The two fight the antlions, and escape back through the portal. It is unknown what happens after this, but they are likely captured and knocked out. They are then thrown on a beach on the mainland with a still unconscious Connor. Rescued Luckily, the three are saved by a good Samaritan named Carson, who takes them to his house. While Carson shows David around the house, they suddenly find a man in front of the house firing at several infected, whom the duo take down after the man is killed. While investigating how the man entered the compound, they are ambushed by a pack of Antlions, possibly escaped from the portal opened at Black Mesa Sigma. While taking down the Antlion Guardian of the pack, David is wounded. He awakes to find Carson and Luke discussing a nearby cave entrance, where the antlions may possibly have come from. Although nobody seems to know where Connor has went, they decide to go into the caves anyways via the basement of the house. They find a large mine hidden below the basement, which they explore into. They find a large cave which the antlions have been converting into their nest, where they have been laying new eggs and raising Antlion Grubs. They fight their way through various nests and mine tunnels, and battle not only antlions, but headcrab zombies of, presumably, the deceased miners. While walking through the antlion caves, they are suddenly chased by an Antlion Guardian, who is potentially the queen of the nest. They narrowly escape the Guardian, and find an elevator to the surface. Preparing for War When they reach the surface, they find a large bridge stretching across the valley, where an entire Combine army is moving across the bridge, with gunships, striders, and elite soldiers, possibly being transported via a large portal near the area. The three fight their way through a large military outpost, interestingly full of very fresh bodies, overrun with antlions. In the meantime, Pvt. Allan explores a gas station and sees, similar to the army David saw, a small fleet of Combine gunships and helicopters flying overhead. He finds Connor there as well, and the two recognize each other from the brief time they met at the island. Connor, unbeknownst to him that David and his group went to explore the mines, explains he is looking for David after being cut off. The two share their experiences of the large troop movements the Combine, rebels, and military have been making, and speculate a soon-to-come war. The next episode, Luke has also left the group, leaving just David and Carson camped out in the valley. However, Connor soon returns. The three discuss plans to go to a nearby town Carson saw on his map, and decide to take a humvee there. Carson goes back to his house, while David and Connor head off for the town, until their path is blocked by a car wreck. They continue on foot into town, where they are ambushed by a man named Jake. They talk out a truce, and Jake reluctantly lets them into his shelter. Jake goes with David to scavenge the hospital, while Connor searches the rest of the town. After helping Jake fight off a Combine patrol from his base, Connor and David leave the town. Captured They drive to Ineu Valley, and David explores a nearby hotel where it appears a man took his own life after losing his wife. He encounters a strange figure standing in the doorway, possibly the spirit of the man who hung himself. David walks outside to investigate a military helicopter flying over, however, he is suddenly caught in the middle of a firefight between the military and the Combine. With the help of the Unknown Soldier, the military wins the battle, but David is suddenly knocked out by a marine. He and Connor are taken to an underground military bunker, where they are, again placed in quarantine. They meet up again with John Colt, now part of the military again, who somehow survived his last stand against the infected. When Colt is called away to deal with an intruder, they are left unguarded and escape. While exploring the abandoned sections of the base, they find Luke, who was also captured by the military. The three look around the labs, and find evidence that the military had (unsuccessfully) been using David's blood samples in plants to try and grow a cure. While exploring, they are caught by General Robertson, accompanied by Johnathan, who has captured the Unknown Soldier. The two talk, and David and his crew agree to join the military in their fight against the Combine in Big City. Final Battle David returns to Carson's home to meet up with Carson, however he finds that Carson is gone, and has left only a note. Carson has decided to move on with life on his own, and leaves David with supplies for the house if he wants to stay there. Carson's note also informs David that there is a "gift" for him upstairs, an M249 SAW. David then drives to Big City to assist in the war, which had already begun. However, his humvee crashes and he is left on his own , separated from the main battle. He meets up again with John Colt, an the two fight their way through the city to reach the main battle. In the meantime, the military is fighting the Combine on an overpass, and are quickly being overrun. The military buy themselves some time by firing their Howitzer cannon, however Combine air support arrives, and despite the Unknown Soldier taking down several of the craft, the military forces at the bridge are defeated. Doctor Breen rides out to the overpass in an APC to negotiate the military's surrender with General Robertson, while David rushes to reach the bridge. However, the rebels arrive and interrupt the negotiations, saving General Robertson and driving back the Combine. Finishing the Fight At the beginning of the season finale, David experiences a strange dream where a shadowy figure tells him he must finish the fight against the Combine. The figure tells David to turn around, and suddenly behind him is a stalker-like creature, to which David is awoken by it's scream. After the military's Pyrrhic victory at the overpass, David and Connor go on the hunt for Doctor Breen. They track him down to an abandoned factory the Combine is using as a base. After killing what few troops the Combine could still muster to defend Breen, David heads inside alone to confront Breen and convinces Connor to stay outside and hold off the Combine. As David makes his way through the facility, fighting horde of infected, Breen taunt him over the intercom. David finally reaches Breen, and the two confront each other. Breen tells David the Combine could have given earth a better life, but now it is too late. He unleashes some of the worst mutations and creatures the Combine ever could have devised against David. Despite David killing the Antlion Guard, he is knocked out by a massive mutated hulk of a zombie. The Unknown Soldier kills the creature, however while the two were caught up fighting Breen managed to escape. He tells his bodyguards to set the bomb, in order to destroy the building before David can escape. The Unknown Soldier kills the bodyguards, however before he can kill Breen he is gunned down by a Combine shotgunner. Breen is about to finish the job, when David shoots the soldier, and Breen. David thanks the Unknown Soldier, still wounded from the shotgun blast, for all his help, and wishes him luck. With Breen's dying breath, he curses David. David, indifferent to the remark, finishes Breen, the real Breen, once and for all with a shot to the face. He emerges to find Connor and several rebels fighting off Combine reinforcements. David helps kill the reinforcements, and goes to call General Robertson for backup. However, a Combine gunship suddenly arrives before David can make the call. Connor manages to take the gunship down with a rocket launcher, but not before it kills all the rebels. After the battle is over, David and Connor head back for their humvee. However, Connor changes his mind, and says he will go out looking for Luke instead. The two, realizing they may not see each other for along time, exchange goodbyes. They agree that in battle together, they were like brothers. They wish each other luck, and go their separate ways. The credits roll as David drives away in his humvee, turning on the radio. Episodes # The Base # Abandoned and Taken ''Part Episode # ''The Caves ''Part Episode # ''War Has Just Begun # Traveling '' # ''You're Coming With Us # The Military # War # We Meet at Last Main Characters David Hawkings Main Article: David Hawkings David Hawkings is a U.S Military major who is the main protagonist of the zombie apocalypse series. He has appeared as a main character throughout seasons 1-4, as well as a supporting character throughout the "Last Hope" and "New Beginning" series. His location and status is currently unknown as of the New Beginning series. David's appearance varies throughout the series, but he was most recently seen wearing a forest-camouflaged National Guard uniform. He is voiced by Splonder. Connor Ashman Main Article: Connor Ashman Connor Ashman is the co-leader of the well known faction, the Rebels, but he also stars as one of the main protagonists in the main zombie series Seasons 1-5 as well as a supporting character in The Last Hope. However, he has returned in the new series A New Beginning ''as one of main characters. His main intention is to fight for a new world along side the rebels and military. He wears the average Rebel uniform as seen on the HL2 wiki page: Resistance. He is voiced by TheMadAussieGamer. Carson ''Main Article: Carson Carson is one of the many rebels that David Hawking's encounters along the way. He's one of the protagonists in Splonders zombie series. His main intentions are not known but being part of the Rebels we can only assume he's trying to fight off the Combine as well. Luke Main Article: ''Luke '''Luke' is one of the main protagonists in Season 5. He has yet to make another appearance again in the zombie series. He bears the appearance of an FBI Agent, FBI cap, black coat, dark-blue sweater with his badge hanging from the front and dark-brown pants with light brown boots. He appears to be slightly overweight. Later in the season, he loses some pounds, and sports a green shirt with jeans. He is voiced by Willie Iam. Other Characters * Pvt. Allan * John Colt * General Robertson * Jake * Doctor Breen * Pvt. Johnathan * Unnamed Private * Unknown Soldier Category:Seasons